Someone old, Something new
by Raynan
Summary: After Rufus's death, someone forgotten rises to the surface. Their story untold, or so they thought. With a new mystery on the way, can Nina and Eddie face their differences and hold Sibuna together, or will it break apart? Peddie Jara Amfie Fabina
1. Chapter 1

Someone old, something new

Nina Martin was having a dream. But it wasn't normal, Nina's normal dreams (if she had any) usually consisted of scary skulls or flying Fabians. This was different, more like a lost memory or watching an old movie. She looked upon the scene; the dream was definitely set in the cellar. Only it didn't have it's usual barrage of animal heads, it looked cleaner and a lot better kept than how Victor styled it. A girl followed by a few others crept down the stairs, Nina's first impression was that the girl was Sarah, but that obviously wasn't the case. She had dark brown hair that was in a bun, and reminded her of the girl who played Anne in Anne of Green Gables (her grandma made her watch it). The brown haired girls moved bravely down the staircase, not even checking too see if her friends were following.

The other three, Nina was shocked that she actually recognized them. One was Sarah, another was Victor and the last, Nina almost gulped thinking this one, Rufus. They were all young for once, they followed the brown haired girl, but were a little more cautious of their surroundings.

"Rufus, do you have the key?" said the brown haired girl. But she said it way to loudly for someone who was sneaking around (This reminded Nina somewhat of Amber).

"Yes Lizzy! But keep down; we don't want to be caught." Rufus angrily whispered, fumbling as he walked next to Lizzy.

"Well don't get a stick up your arse! Get a move on then, It'll only be a matter of time before they come down anyway!" muttered Lizzy angrily, shooting a glance of annoyance at Rufus, who handed her a small, rusty key. (This reminded Nina somewhat of Patricia) Lizzy then dashed to a small desk and set work to unlocking one of the small cabinets, muttering obscenities under her breath. Nina noticed Sarah stalking towards one of the chemistry tables, grabbing a bottle of what looked like, the elixir. Victor was behind her, looking nervous. After a couple more seconds, Lizzy had opened the cabinet. She pulled it out without haste and put it on the table. Inside were the seven golden pieces, parts to the cup of Ankh. Nina gasped, if that was possible in a dream.

"Sarah, you remember the incantation, right?" asked Victor, speaking for the first time.

"Yeh, but I'm a little shaky, how am I supposed to put it together?" she replied, her voice a little shaken.

"if all goes well, you'll just know" Rufus commented simply, eyeing the elixir.

"let's get a move on then! This'd be much easier if Vicky stopped ogling at Sarah" Lizzy hissed, making both Victor and Sarah hide a blush (frankly, Nina was disgusted by this).

Sarah then sighed and took a deep breath. Moving a little closer to where the cup pieces were laid out. "With the circle of life, I seal the circle of life." Then, Sarah's nimble fingers started to touch the 'end' button, the sides extended at her touch, forming a bowl. Then she started to assemble the rest of the cup, the others fixed on the operation like they couldn't look away. Out of the corner of Nina's eye, she saw Rufus reaching out for the elixir. Nina then wanted to shout and scream, but she knew it was worthless.

Sarah had finished assembling the cup. She closed her eyes, holding it close to her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rufus came up behind her, pouring the bottle of elixir into the cup. Sarah dropped the cup in shock, while Lizzy moved in to grab it.

"What in the bloody world are you doing!" cried Lizzy, holding the cup in her hands.

"Think about it Lizzy! We could all be immortal if we wanted! Why give that up!" Rufus shouted, this was definitely to loud for someone sneaking around.

"It just doesn't work that way Rufus! Quick Lizzy! Pour it out or something!" Sarah said urgently. Victor, in the mist of this, seemed to be contemplating what Rufus had just said, he looked almost hypnotized. Listening to what Sarah had said, Lizzy made an attempt at getting rid of the elixir by turning the cup upside down. No such luck though, the drink stayed in.

" I think it has to be drunk" Lizzy muttered. Sarah's eye's widened, while Victor still looked conflicted.

"Who's down there?" a bold mysterious voice shouted from upstairs.

Lizzy looked absolutely panic stricken, she looked at the cup. Then rose it to her lips, Rufus tried to lunge at her, but she stepped away. She brought the first flood of elixir to her lips. And Drank.

AN: wow I wrote that quickly. I hope I got my old English right since I'm American. But I think I did fine, I didn't want to show it off. With the "Mondee"s or "Ta"s I could've used. I hope I don't create a Mary sue, but I'm sure I'll be fine since I won't write in their POV.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nina Martin woke from her strange dream, she found herself in an upright position after opening her eyes. She was confused, but not only because of what happened in the dream, but why she got it in the first place. Nina then assumed that it was a chosen one thing, it had to be. She then glanced at Amber, who was muttering about the latest fashion mishaps in her sleep.

After getting ready for breakfast, Nina told Amber to have a Sibuna meeting later that day, for all Sibuna members, even new ones, in other words, Eddie. Nina didn't like having Eddie in Sibuna, even if he was the Osirion, it didn't change his rational nature. "Can you pass the milk?" Nina asked Patricia. Patricia did so but not before asking:

"you all right Nina?" she asked, and then looked at her for one scrutinizing second. "You don't seem completely there, if you know what I mean."

"yes Patricia I'm fine, just tired that's all"

School droned by, one horrible class followed by a worse one. The dream still plagued her mind, making it impossible to focus on anything else. But that wasn't the only thing bothering her, what of she and Eddie were supposed to be together? She visibly shook, that didn't seem right. Nina had absolutely no attraction to Eddie, physical or mental. She wondered how this same thought effected Fabian and Patricia, probably twice the effect it had on her.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice from behind her, Nina turned around to see a girl with brown hair, a splash of freckles on her nose and cheek area and a zit that hid behind her dark eyebrow. She parted her hair like Patricia, but hers had some visible curls in it, she looked about 13.

"you alright? You kinda had a miny seizure." The girl said, her voice sprang alarms in Nina's brain but she ignored them.

"yeah, sorry. Just having trouble shaking something outa my head" Nina replied, trying to throw off the girl, so she could return to her thoughts.

"Well if you can't get rid of it, it's probably something important." The girl walked over to Nina, plopping herself onto the couch in the student lounge.

"Well, it's nice too meet you Nina Martin. I'm Laura Flemming, but you can call me Laura or Flemming and when necessary Laura Flemming." Laura said the last sentence raising her eyebrows, and then she winked. She smirked at Nina then walked away. Before Nina could even ask how she knew her name, sighing, Nina made her way to her last class, science.

After class she walked to Anubis house. Thinking about the girl, she was certainly assertive, but at the same time their meeting seemed cut short. Nina felt the need to learn more about Laura Flemming. Maybe she did that on purpose, Nina thought, or maybe she simply gave that impression on people. She stalked to the house in a rush, her mind muddled even more than when she left.

AN: This is really a place holder chapter so I don't sell my story short. Anyway, I ship all canon couples except for Amfie, but I'll put it in anyway. But keep in mind about Eddie and Nina, the Osirion and Chosen one relationship is like one between brother and sister. But siblings don't always get along do they? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: This is amazing! Two reviews and a favorite in the first hour! So before I give you another chapter I'll say thanks.

TheNeonSkunk:  
>Thank you very much for your favorite! I can only hope that you see this, and hopefully continue to read this story!<p>

Bookbabe68:

Thank you for your review! But as an author I don't think I'm aloud to answer your question. Although I have put in the answer in a pm ; )  
>I trust you not to spoil the answer.<p>

Cerulean Apocalypse:

Thanks tremendously for your long review! I hope I can do you justice in this thank-you note. First off, I'm glad you like the story, I was actually writing it at 10:00pm, so I'm glad I wrote something worth your review. Secondly, on your constructive criticism, I'm glad you saw that! I personally didn't mean for Nina to hate Eddie, but when I looked back I realized that I forgot to sugarcoat the main point! I'm glad to have that constructive criticism. Overall I'm extremely happy to have your long review; I'm even using exclamation points!

Wow that was long; anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfie pushed a chair against the inside of the door to Amber and Nina's room. The meeting started quietly, no one knew why they were there. Finally speaking up against the silence, Nina attended to the first order of business.

"Ok guys, lets start. Now before we get to the real reason why we're here, I have one other matter to discuss with you guys." Nina stated before taking a break, after getting a reassuring glance from Fabian she continued. "Jerome."

"What do you mean?" Patricia asked.

"I think she means if Jerome should join Sibuna" Fabian said, giving Nina a confused look. "Right?" at this Nina nodded.

"How 'bout we put it to a vote" Nina suggested. "Put your hand up if you Jerome in Sibuna" Alfie and Eddie put their hands up. While the others kept them down, Eddie looked surprised at the results.

"Why not people? So what if he's a little sneaky? We could use that!" Eddie remarked, suddenly Patricia's hand tentatively rose. Making it a tie, Eddie looked gratefully at Patricia, who smiled in return.

"Well what should we do since it's a tie?" Fabian said a small amount of worry hidden in his voice. Nina didn't know what to do; Eddie's speech had caused a tie. If she overruled the decision then Sibuna might start to go into the process of a civil war. Nina decided that it was best to push away the topic, so they could focus on something else.

"We can make that decision later, or put Jerome on surveillance. To see if he's really right for it." Nina said, she personally thought it was a good compromise. "Onto other things then" she muttered under her breath.  
>She gulped, remembering her dream, and deciding the best way to relay it. "So last night I had a dream..."<p>

"what else is new?" Eddie said. The Sibuna members glared at him.

"Can someone get Eddie up to speed here? This is going really slowly and I have an appointment for my nails in two hours." Amber whined, Nina stifled a laugh while Alfie looked confused.

"Ambs, that's plenty of time we'll be done way before then." Alfie commented, raising his hands near his head for protection in case he got slapped.

"You don't understand!" Amber stomped her foot impatiently. "I have to get my nails ready!"

"For a nail appointment… really Amber?" Patricia said, even though she was also annoyed with the slow progression in the meeting.

"Let's just forget about Ambers nails, please." Fabian said, close to begging.

"Fabians right, come on guys, I know this can be hard to focus on but lets keep trying." Nina said while backing up Fabian. Nina relayed her dream, she kept the whole Sarah/Victor thing to herself, no one needed to know that.

"So your telling us an immortal has been loose is Britain, for the last eighty something years?" Fabian said, he was the first to murder the silence after Nina told them about her dream.

"I guess, I don't know how she kept it a secret though. If I were her I would've slipped up somehow." Nina replied.

"But why did you dream about that event now?" Patricia asked, looking around the room for anyone with a solution.

"Maybe it's a warning, you know, to get you prepared" Eddie countered, he even looked worried himself.

"But why would she come back in the first place?" Alfie stated, looking equally worried.

"Please, not another Rufus!" Amber squealed.

"We can't be sure of that Amber, but we have to be on guard. Let's look out for new students, remember Lizzy is only like 13. But with modern technology she could pose as older." Nina replied, she herself remembered her meeting with Laura Flemming. Could she be Lizzy? It'd make sense but it didn't seem true, but why else would someone talk to her?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nina walked into the school, tired she leaned against her locker. Listening to the announcements "Today, the library is closed for all students. Our annual football game against Francois will be next Wednesday. Also, can Laura Flemming please report too Mr. Sweet immediately."  
>Why you she be going to Mr. Sweet? Nina thought, moving past a crowd of eighth years and into the girls bathroom. Scanning for the right tile on the wall, Nina pushed it out. She had a good view of Mr. Sweets office, sitting in a chair lazily in front of Mr. Sweet's desk was Laura Flemming, staring into space. Mr. Sweet walked in, and then placed himself behind his desk.<p>

"So Laura do you know why your here?" Mr. Sweet asked, it looked like it was supposed to be menacing but Laura seemed to be unaffected.

"Actually Mr. Sweet, I don't, would you care to explain?" Laura said, she then leaned in, her whole body language had changed. Her formally lazy form stiffened a little, her elbows on the desk, and her hands impatiently tapping on the wooden desk.

"Well, you are failing one of the vital classes in this school, History." Mr. Sweet stuttered at the sudden change in the student's behavior.  
>Nina was surprised, an immortal failing History? That didn't seem right.<p>

"Well then, I'll just have to get a tutor. Preferably an older student, I've heard that there's a good number of smart students in..." Laura paused, as if waiting for Mr. Sweet to protest. But he didn't, giving her a stronger opening. "That's it! Anubis house, yeah." she snapped her fingers, causing Mr. Sweet to flinch.

"All right then, I'll ask one if they can do it." Mr. Sweet replied, he then got up and Laura did the same. She shook his hand, then said:

"Thank you very much sir." Then she left, leaving Mr. Sweet puzzled.

AN: another chapter bites the dust... For those of you missing Lizzie she will be back next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own HoA, call me when I do.  
>AN: Hello people! I'm glad I got so many favorites after my last chapter! Anyway I'll put up a pole soon, if you want Jerome in Sibuna or not. I honestly don't care. Anyway I'm going to say thanks to the people who favoritesubscribed to this story. If I forget to put your review that could be because I haven't seen it yet!

14

Thanks for your favorite! Please keep reading this story!

kellijellibelli

Thanks a lot for your subscription and favorite! Have fun reading this next chapter!

Gsaxby13

Thanks for your subscription! Have a great time reading this chapter!

Again, if I didn't put your review/favorite/subscription that is probably due to me writing this chapter on the same day of releasing the last one. : )

…

Nina Martins suspicions of Laura had now developed into absolute conviction. Nina was more than certain that Laura was Lizzy. As she went to bed she found herself in another movie-like dream. Only this time it was set in a bedroom, Sarah stood next to a person with short brown hair, A boy?

"Lizzy! Why do you have to do this?" Sarah wailed, tears in her eyes waiting to fall. Nina realized that the tomboy was actually Lizzy, which shocked Nina that she could look so different just by cutting her hair.

"Sarah, it's not like I can hide in your cupboard the rest of my life. Which I must remind you is forever!" Lizzy said, violently gesticulating with her hands. Her tone though, was resigned and calm. Nina knew Sarah could never change Lizzy's already set mind.

"But you don't have to leave!" Sarah resumed her horrible argument.

"Listen, maybe one day, I can comeback or visit or something! But it doesn't matter anyway, I was born at the wrong time!" Lizzy said, making Sarah and Nina confused by what she meant.

"wot do you mean by that?" Sarah's infuriation was replaced by curiosity. Lizzie sighed then placed herself on what Nina assumed was Sarah's bed.

"Listen, Sarah. I don't want to live in a world in which woman are Kleenexes! To be used then discarded... I want to do something with my life; I want to be more than a housewife! And I know that one day that'll be possible, I just know it. And I want to be part of it..." Lizzy paused after this outburst, as tears rolled down her cheeks. But she didn't seem aware of it, or just didn't care, Lizzy let them fall. "You want to know why I know that Sarah?"

"Why?" Sarah had moved to comfort her friend. Nina thought that Lizzy's statement must have affected Sarah, that could've been why Sarah opened the school with Rufus and Victor.

"Because…" Lizzy smirked, which looked awkward due to her crying at the same time. "Women always win in the end…" This made Sarah chuckle but she was too overcome with sadness to do more. "And Listen Sarah... You know the idea you had? The one about taking apart the cup and hiding the pieces? I think it's great, even if you were joking." (Nina gasped; she didn't care if it was impossible. She still gasped.)

"Really?" Sarah said, looking shocked.

"Yeh, and before I go, did you hear about Mrs. Zeno's death? Apparently she had a heart attack about the same day I drank from the cup" Lizzie said, by her tone Nina could tell she didn't like  
>Mrs. Zeno. "Probably all the fat in her arse and the years of smoking built up, good riddance in my opinion."<p>

"Lizzy!" Sarah said, but she didn't seem to mad about the statement. (If only they knew that Lizzy technically killed her, things would be different... Nina thought.)

"Anywho, on that happy (not) note, I have to leave. My trains leaves in two hours and I'm walking so it'll take while to get there." Lizzy sighed, then hugged Sarah one last time, then asked one last question. A lopsided grin painted on her face:

"You think I can jump out the window and survive?" Lizzy asked.

"Immortality is not invincibility Lizzy, you'll survive but you'll probably break a few bones. All in all, I'd settle with the stairs." Sarah said a smirk in her face.

"That'll suffice, bye chosen one." Lizzy remarked before she disappeared into the hallway. Sarah, who was still in the room, sighed and put her head in her hands,

"Goodbye immortal" she whispered, barely audible to Nina, who felt she had been stabbed, after seeing this.

AN: This chapter makes you feel sorry for tissues, doesn't it? Think about that if you're using one right now because of my chapter. If I'm smart I'll put up the pole, if I'm not, then pm me. I also want to know how many people are actually reading this, so please review, it can be something short like "I hate you, you made me cry! ; ( " or more preferably, something like this "Yay! Another chapter!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own HoA, I also find it unnecessary to write a hilarious comment about my unfortunate case.

AN: Two reviews! Yay, okay I don't have much to say in general for this chapter so I'll go on too the thanks. Other than this is a chapter with a Laura, Victor meeting.

babsy1234

Thanks for your review! I'm glad that you like this story! I hope that it only gets better for you.

14

this is actually an "I'm sorry note" my word document did not like your name for some reason. It worked fine in Notes (I write this on my phone). I personally think my computers just jealous of all the people I'm getting reviews from and it took out its rage on you.

Sorry

Cerulean Apocalypse

I'm thankful for your second, extremely long review! But you too are a victim of my computers jealousy streak, I was going too write this earlier but I wanted a fourth review. But I never got the email for yours! I came across it while looking for other story's to read.

On a more exciting note, Laura and Lizzy are the same person. But Laura's just a little grumpy after her best friend's death (which will be featured in chapter 7!). Also, after 80 years of acting you think she'd be a little good at it! I have not written Laura in her real personality yet. As for her position in the story, that's a little complicated. Again thanks much for your review. As for the Kleenexes, I honestly didn't think about that when writing that chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nina walked into the dining area to find a surprise. Talking to Trudy nonchalantly was Laura, or in Nina's mind: Lizzy. Laura was leaning against the wall, wearing black skinny jeans, and a white tee-shirt. Nina gulped, she still found it strange that a seemingly normal girl was immortal. As she took a seat, Nina desperately tried to listen to their conversation. Not even touching the wide variety of food near her, just waiting to be eaten.

"So Trudy, what is so amazing about this house? From how you go on about it, I feel like there must be something special in the floorboards." Laura said, letting Trudy give into a hearty laugh.

"Well, there are many things special about the house, oh so many! Let's start with the kids, the history of this house, and of course Victor!" When Trudy said this, Laura did a double-take. More emotion was on her face than Nina had ever seen, that was the Lizzie hidden inside her, Nina thought. But why was she surprised? Wouldn't she know about Victor taking care of the house? Didn't Sarah tell her? Nina decided that Sarah didn't mention it in her last visit, if she ever visited. But Laura's surprise was hidden by the rest due to Jerome's comment:

"Yes, he's very special. Without him, all the students would be out of bed after 10'oclock!" This gave a round of laughs, conveniently hiding the discomfort on Laura's face.

"Old man, is he then?" Laura asked, Nina knew she was testing to see if it was the same Victor, or if he took the Elixir. If so, she would be getting a nasty surprise.

"Heavens no! He looks about forty I guess, in fact I don't know his exact age." Trudy replied, smiling. The shock on Laura's face was unhidden. Nina truly felt sorry for her; the  
>game she was playing was up, to the students anyway.<p>

"I have to report to him, right?" Laura said the nervousness out of her voice. But instead, hidden beneath her composure was anger, Nina could feel it. She looked at the Sibuna members, who were already noticing her shock. The sentence she said before was totally Lizzy too, it was reckless to ask how old Victor was.

"Yes dear, just go right up" Trudy said, assuming that she was just a shy child. Lizzy ran straight to the stairs, not even caring that she supposedly didn't know where the office was.

Nina followed, not caring that her stomach growled loudly in disapproval, for leaving the table and not eating. Motioning for Sibuna to follow, by the time she got there with the rest of Sibuna, Laura was shouting, luckily not enough that the people downstairs could hear, but enough for Sibuna to conveniently overhear.

"I can't believe it Vicky! Why would you do this! How could you so openly betray Sarah's memory?" Laura shouted, her eyebrows so pointed that she looked like a cartoon character.

"Lizzy? And don't call me that!" Shock and Anger was sketched on Victors face, there was also a certain amount of awkwardness in the room.

"Yes, of course it's Lizzy you dunderhead! And I'll call you Vicky when I feel quite like it!" Laura repeated her burst of anger. "I suppose you let Rufus in on this too! In fact, I bet he's your boss, after all he wanted it from a very young age." Laura's anger had changed into questioning, tears in her face.

"That's not what happened Lizzy! Rufus is dead!" Victor shouted back, nearing towards Laura from across her desk.

"Dead? And get away from me you creep!" Lizzy snapped furiously, not bothering to back away, expecting Victor to do it.

"Yes dead now sit down and all will be explained." Laura slowly brought herself to the chair in front of Victor's desk. Leaving herself vulnerable to Victor, and his stories.

AN: Hello cliffhanger! Hope you had fun with this chapter. I honestly don't have any funny comments for you, so yeah... Wait! Wait, okay got one, sorry my stomach was controlling my writing, next time I'll learn to eat before I write this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own HoA; I also find it unnecessary to write a hilarious comment about my unfortunate case.

AN: Today we continue with our story! I am fed and ready to write! And 14 it did it again! I'm going (not) to write a serious letter to fan fiction about the hate on your wonderful pen-name. I'm sorry if I forget to thank you, I'm not getting any emails at all! Even though I see you people reviewing.

Itz-me-and-drama

I'm glad for your review, in case you haven't noticed, I update every day! But that can't happen forever, hope you enjoy this chapter!

I've decided that I want at least one review per chapter, so only one is needed for me to release the next one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of all the shocking and confusing things that happened that day, this one took the prize. Victor had explained what had happened the last two terms without lying once. Why though? Lizzy looked at him like he was a monster while Victor told the tale. Her look seemed to intimidate him, or maybe it just reminded him of the last piece of Sarah. Living, breathing and acting through Lizzy. She rose from the desk, her hands shaking; she then spoke in a raspy voice that could belong to an old woman.

"It truly is disgusting what you have done, Sarah may have been too nice to say this, but I will." Lizzy stopped, gaining control over her body and voice. She spoke again, but this time as a thirteen year old. "We, Sarah and I, always thought you were the good little boy in our group. She liked you, she really did. And you threw her away just because you're afraid of death, don't deny it." Lizzy's anger was evident; she had tossed away her cover as Laura, just to scold Victor. "Did Sarah ever tell you what happened to me? From your face, I guess she didn't. I'm stuck, the world around me changes, grows into something that I want to complete my life in. But I can't, it's impossible; I fell off a building once. Running away from tomb raiders in Egypt, honestly I would've died happy if I died then. But no... I had to come back again to this house and watch my best friend die before my very eyes!" Nina felt a ping of guilt here, thinking that Lizzy never visited. Her voice was now a mixture of the old woman and the thirteen year-old "and I come back to help the new chosen-one, on Sarah's wishes and find that you're the threat that could harm them!"

Nina motioned the others to leave; they now had invaded on something private. But was Lizzy really on their side? But what were they up against now? If Lizzy wasn't the enemy and Victor wasn't, who was?

While the others went to the dining table, Nina went into her room. Knowing Lizzy would come there, at first she had thought of hiding in the dresser, but no. She had to face Lizzy head on.

Lizzy walked into the room, her face down. She gave Nina a look, but didn't say anything, she sat down on Nina's bed. Nina looked at the girl, and moved to comfort her just like Sarah had all those years ago. Nina thought it was best to start a conversation.

"You know, sometimes I wish I wasn't the chosen-one. I wish that all the death threats, mysterys would happen to someone else, I want to be normal." Nina whispered, for some reason, she felt that she could confide in Lizzy. Lizzy snorted at what Nina had said, and replied with a shaky voice.

"I hate when people say that, they're only selling themselves short. Why be normal? When you can be so much better than that?" she sniffed. Nina felt like she'd been hit with a very large and heavy brick at that statement. Deep inside, it gave her a new wave of confidence.

"Why do you say that though? You say that you don't want to be immortal, but that makes you special, right?" Nina asked, part of her still confused. Lizzy let out a little laugh,  
>making Nina feel convinced that she really meant it.<p>

"You know what I call my immortality? A curse. My body has stopped aging, but my mind hasn't. I want to grow up now, I'm ready to, but I can't. I want a family, I want kids, but I can't. Because I'm going to be thirteen forever." Nina hugged Lizzy when she said this. Lizzy smirked, Nina knew that she was about to make a joke. Nina braced herself to laugh. "And hey, what's life without a few un-carried out death threats?" Nina smirked.

Lizzy leapt to her feet, turned around, and faced Nina. Who was still rendered speechless by the last speech Lizzy had made. "You are so much like Sarah, you know that right?"

"I guess…"

"You think I can jump out the window and survive?" Lizzy asked. Nina could've laughed, but but her lip so she wouldn't ruin the moment.

"Immortality is not invincibility Lizzy, you'll survive but you'll probably break a few bones. All in all, I'd settle with the stairs." Nina said. A smirk on her face.

Lizzy walked up and left, after a couple seconds she came back. Saying her lasts words before leaving, "That'll suffice, bye Chosen-One." Nina smirked at the memory, then, knowing the next line. She greeted it with pleasure.

"Goodbye immortal."

AN: Another sad chapter, wow I feel depressed now. You people like the déjà-vu thing? I felt it was necessary for that to happen. Should I postpone Sarah's deathbed chapter? I have another memory I could use. I'd definitely be happier. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: I've decided that since this isn't an Angst fic, to put in a different chapter than planned. The dreams are still important, so pay attention to them. Long thank-you list today, mostly because I got all the emails.

Itz-me-and-drama

Thanks, I'm glad you liked that chapter; I put special effort into it.

I Will Not Follow

Thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked the whole déjà-vu thing. I literally thought of it in the middle of writing the chapter.

neddie990

Thanks for favoriting the story! Please keep reading.

Miss Taco

Thanks for your subscription! Enjoy this chapter!

I think that's everybody! Enjoy this very happy chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nina Martin fell asleep after her encounter with Lizzy. She didn't even have to try, something about interacting with Lizzy made her feel at ease, the same kind of ease when the mystery first started, just her and Fabian. With these memories' lingering in her mind, she fell asleep easily.

This dream took place in Victor's office, though instead of Victor sitting at the desk, was a middle-aged woman. She was vigorously filling out paperwork, so indulged in her work that she didn't even notice a man holding a girl by her arms. The girl had a tan, long strait hair that fell just above her mid-back. Lizzy! Nina thought instantly, but she only knew this because Lizzy's style hadn't changed much over the years. She fought against the guards grip, but it was useless. The guard then spoke in a deep, rich voice.

"This girl here claims she's your daughter, but I've never seen her before." The guard said. He seemed so certain that he even started to get out a small stick. The middle aged woman (Sarah, Nina realized) looked up, she smiled, her eyes trained on Lizzy's face.

"Why hullo Emily!" Nina laughed at this; it made perfect sense now where the name had come from. "How is life with your uncle's? I assume they treat you well?" The guard made such a strange face that Nina had to giggle.

"Never been better in fact! I have a fine time with them if I say so myself." Lizzy tries to conceal the sly smirk creeping across her face. She had gained a foreign accent, which proved that she went to another country.

"You can leave now Charles." Sarah said in a strict voice, Charles the guard moved away. Scratching his head in surprise. Once out of earshot, Sarah and Lizzy laughed.

"Sarah dear. Please explain to me why you're a teacher and I'm an immortal, when we should both be actresses!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Yes, let's just ditch our full time jobs for a chance at fame and glory!" Sarah exclaimed, plentiful with sarcasm, it was suddenly like they were thirteen again. Wait, Lizzy had a job? Nina thought.

"Yes, we should do that. Where'd you come up with Emily?" At this, Sarah held up the form that she was working on. At the top, written in clear letters, Emily Parsons. They both laughed, thinking of the guard.

"Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in the last twenty years!"

"Well, Egypt's a busy place! You'd think that someone would notice that the same girl was working on an archeological site for the last nineteen years! I had no reason to leave!" Lizzy exclaimed, hands tapping against the desk.

"I'm still confused as to what you actually do; you don't even get to touch the artifacts." Sarah questioned, Nina wondered the same thing, how was that possible?

"Well, I'm part of a team that gets to touch the precious boulders more than the ruddy artifacts, it's much better really" Lizzy exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from every corner of her voice.

"You're part of the Labor team?" Sarah cracked up; Nina guessed that Lizzy wasn't the type of girl to do heavy lifting.

"Yes, now shut it!" Lizzy said, but there was no anger in her voice, just embarrassment.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Sarah asked, giving an opening for Lizzy, who took it.

"Nope, it seems all the King Tut's have run away with their tails between their legs. We just have to carry out all the others."

"Nice job you have there, I'd love to switch." Sarah teased, and then doubled back in confusion when Lizzy smirked.

"Well, miss I-have-the-better-job, would you like to see what I nicked from the markets?" Sarah looked shell-shocked when Lizzy had said this. Waiting for her to take it back, but she never did.

"Excuse me?" Was all she could spit out. While Lizzy dived into her coat, pulling out a rusty piece of metal and placed it on her desk. Nina recognized it immediately, a crook.

"Lizzy, how in the world did you get your hands on this?"

"No biggy, all I did was jump off a two story building and swim through the Nile" Lizzy looked confident, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Lizzy, these things are held by kings! Tell me the whole story, now." Sarah said, as if she was speaking to a student.

"Well… you know how king Tut's tomb was already raided? Well I suspect these are from his tomb." She paused, thinking of what to say next. "Anyway I was walking to my apartment, through the markets. So I heard these two idiots talking about hand-cuffs of Isis and stuff generally like that. I stayed and listened, to wait for the perfect opportunity to show those weasels up." Sarah now looked hysterical, her head in her hands." Then they brought out the crook, said it came from their families. You know, the whole royalty bullshit, to convince people to buy their rubbish. So of course I took my stand right then, just my luck it had to be the only genuine artifact in their collection. I took it and examined it; remembering Mr. Tuts crook and flail were missing. I added two plus two and decided to run for it. Pulled out the firecrackers you gave me for Christmas, and gave the Egyptians a little bang in their day." Sarah raised her eyebrows at her friend's recklessness.

"You. Are. Insane. Lizzy!" Sarah said through gritted teeth.

"Do you want me to continue or not?" Lizzy asked, enjoying her friend's frustration. Sarah nodded and put her head on the desk.

"They wouldn't let me take it without a fight of course; I stuffed it in my jacket and climbed one of those apartments with those metal railings sticking out. See! Carrying all those boulders is beneficial! Anyway they followed me to the roof, thought they had me cornered and all that. I looked down the edge and saw the river. I asked them to run at me and at the last second jumped down. Best thing I've done yet in my life!" Lizzy patiently waited for her friend's reaction.

"Wait… the markets are that close to the docks?" Sarah asked, testing the most implausible thing in the story.

"No, I actually ran for a bit. I didn't think you'd find that important. I got lucky that I hadn't got my job yet."

"Lizzy, how long will you be insane, reckless, annoying and full of pride?" Lizzy smirked, the answer already in her mind.

"Until the day I die." Lizzy laughed while Sarah sighed.

AN: woohoo! That was stressing, sorry for the late chapter. Don't forget about the pole, only one brave soul has voted. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The End (NOT)

AN: I've decided that my fic sucks eggs and I have decided to kill it. Don't worry about all my hard, precious work. What's been helping me this whole time is...

APRIL FOOLS!

NightmarishStar

Thanks a load! Glad you voted! The results can really affect the plot, thanks for reviewing!

I Will Not Follow

And that's why we love her! Anyway I agree with Sarah as well, poor gal had to deal with Lizzy her whole life!

Thanks everybody! We are just starting to get into the real plot!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nina! Nina!" A familiar male voice said. Nina rose, tired, annoyed and most of all, confused. Nina looked at Fabian; next to him were Amber and Patricia. Nina was just in the middle of processing her dream, Lizzy, had stolen something important. Right?

"Wait guys… I'm so confused." Nina placed herself back on the bed, and then decided to push away the dream, for a while at least.

"What time is it?" Nina asked, the last thing she remembered was talking to Lizzy.

"Lunch, we left and you never came down for breakfast. Did Lizzy or Laura do something to you?" Fabian asked, concerned of what might have happened.

"Please don't tell me she's a Rufus who actually succeeded at becoming Immortal!" Amber yelled, way too loudly.

"No… No… she's definitely not a Rufus, but yeah, she's immortal." Nina replied, still feeling as if she was hit on the head.

"We came up here and shook you for the last twenty minutes! But you didn't seem affected by it." Patricia said staring at the wall. Nina gasped, maybe that was why she was confused, she tried to focus on her dream again, but failed.

"I had another dream, one with Lizzy. But just can't remember it!" No one wanted a frustrated Nina on their hands so they stepped back, all except for Fabian who got closer. Nina knew she couldn't remember it because of the shaking.

"Hey… guys can you get Nina a glass of water or something?" Fabian asked, sitting next to Nina, his arm around her shoulders. Once everyone left Fabian got to business, "The best thing to do is to focus on what you can remember." Nina sighed and tried her best to relay what she could remember.

"It was set when Sarah, Victor and Rufus opened the school, I know that. Oh! And there was this guy named Charles, he was some kinda guard, like security or something. He brought in Lizzy, and she was really tan, total skin difference, and after Charles left they talked..." She couldn't remember much more, only something about an artifact. "Lizzy had a job, I can't remember much more other than Lizzy brought back, wait! She stole it! Yes!" Nina then brought her fist to the air, rejoicing at the memory. "While she stole the item, I can't remember what it was but she jumped of a building into the Nile!" That was all Nina could remember, Fabian looked utterly confused.

"Lizzy went to Egypt?"

"Yeah, remember when she said she jumped off a building running away from tomb raiders? It was that story!"

"How about we just ask Lizzy next time she comes back, Mara's tutoring her in History daily, and if we're lucky, she'll give us a straight answer."

"Fine… but there's another mystery coming, I can feel it..." Nina muttered, right now there was no consequence for not getting it. But later there would be, Nina knew it was powerful, but why did Lizzy take it?

. . .

Nina was studying for a test the next day, but she wasn't focusing on the practice quiz that she was taking. She still wondered about the dream, she wandered over to the box that Sarah gave her. There was nothing special about it, Nina opened a letter. It was definitely newer than the rest of the stuff. Slowly, Nina opened it. There were only thirteen words, but they meant a lot.

The thing you are looking for is right in front of you, Immortal.

Lizzy was looking for something! That's why she wanted to come back, but she said that she also had made a deal with Sarah. Was that true? Yes it was, Nina thought.

AN: Wow, that was tiring. You can remember it Nina! I believe in you! Don't forget the pole!


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own HoA, I also find it unnecessary to write a hilarious comment about my unfortunate case.

AN: review time! God I'm tired, this chapter is mostly dialogue that I haven't bothered editing to much. But we're getting into the real plot here. Enjoy!

I Will Not Follow

Try chapter six, I told you in pm, but others might wonder the same thing. Thanks for your review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of Saturday droned by for Nina. The wait for Lizzy seemed unbearable, which wasn't much of a surprise to the other Sibuna members. They set Alfie and Fabian to take turns watching Jerome, nothing unusual had happened yet.

After Lizzy's unneeded tutoring session with Mara, Nina literally dragged her into their room. The door was then quickly shut behind them by Alfie. Lizzy sat down with the rest of Sibuna, not holding back when making her comment.

"Well you're a lot, aren't you?" Nina recoiled; even Lizzy could tell that there were a lot of people.

"It doesn't matter Laura or Lizzy or whatever you are. What did you nick in Egypt?" Patricia said while glairing at Lizzy.

"I prefer the term, borrowing and having no intention of giving it back." Lizzy stated, eyeing Patricia weirdly. The others gave a nervous chuckle, not wanting the two to fight.

"And it matters?" Patricia swerved back, ready to go on the offensive.

"No… not really" Patricia then looked astounded, Nina saw the fight about to break out.

"Lizzy… just tell us what it was." Nina said hoping that Lizzy might just answer.

"Oh that? A crook" Lizzy replied nonchalantly.

"Can someone please explain to me what that is?" Amber said, looking very confused.

"It's something that Egyptian kings held for ceremonies. Right?" Nina said, her knowledge of Egyptian history was limited, but she knew that much.

"A+ my friend, and now that you're all done… I can leave." Lizzy made a dash for the door, but Eddie grabbed her, holding her back.

"How'd you get it? I mean… it's not like they sell them at the local market." Eddie asked, after driving her back into the circle. Lizzy then told her tale, much to the amazement of everyone Nina gasped randomly.

"I remember! Yes! And Lizzy, you are Insane!" Nina yelled.

"Wait… so if you chopped your arm of, would you grow a new one?" Alfie asked as everyone else sighed.

"No, I'd have my arm chopped off." Lizzy answered bitterly.

"But after, what would happen?"

"I don't know, I've never tried." Lizzy replied, putting on a mask of lightheartedness.

"Oh" Alfie said, looking disappointed Nina bit back the urge to laugh.

"Why did you come back?" Nina asked, already knowing what Lizzy would say.

"To help you guys…on Sarah's orders of course." Lizzy said, but it was obvious she was holding something back.

"You're looking for the flail, aren't you?" Eddie questioned, that was what Nina thought at first. But did Lizzy actually have the crook?

"Fine! Yes… ish. Now can I leave?" the frustration in Lizzy's voice was evident.

"I bet you don't have the crook either!" Patricia replied for Nina, but why?

"I gave it to Sarah… all right?" Lizzy now looked scarred.

"Then you might want this, it's from Sarah." Nina showed Lizzy the letter that Nina had found the day before, a small smirk crept across her face.

"I really wish I knew what this meant… I feel sorry for all the people she's given directions to, bet they're lost out of their minds." Lizzy said.

"What about the front of the house? Or something like that." Eddie suggested, Lizzy seemed to think about it for a while.

"Unlikely… I personally think Rufus had the flail, but he's dead now." Lizzy said.

"Can't you guys just strip down the house for the Crook during the Soccer game?" Eddie suggested, and then he plopped down on one of Ambers Bean bags. Suddenly the whole room looked at him, all their expressions saying the same thing. Huh?

"You know… against Francois on Wednesday?" Eddie replied to their looks shakily, not liking the attention.

"That works, but why do you think Rufus had it?" Nina asked Lizzy, the answer this time was important.

"Well… Victor told me about your ghost buddy, Senkhara. I've figured out that the Flail can raise ghosts, while the Crook can control them, and since Rufus was the Osirion, he could potentially use it." Lizzy said, waiting for Sibuna to interrogate her again.

"Well… why do you want it?" Patricia asked.

"I believe the flail and crook combined could kill off my immortality."

AN: The crook means rule, or something along the lines of that. The use of the Flail is really just fiction; I'm basing the idea off of how the Flails were similar to things that collected kind of gummy substance from the cistus plant. The immortality in this case is the gummy substance. The raising of ghosts thing is totally from my head, so don't shoot. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own HoA, I also find it unnecessary to write a hilarious comment about my unfortunate case.

AN: Next chapter! You people really like Jerome, don't you? Anyway… next chapter I'm closing the poll, so if you don't want him in, protest now. This is another dream chapter, so yay! You people hear about Nathalia Ramos quitting? Apparently schools has gotten difficult for her. I, no matter how much I love HoA have to support her in her choice :-(

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After having three dreams, Nina found the experience quite routine. This dream was set in her room, except without the Tyler Lautner poster or Ambers exquisitely large wardrobe. Funnily enough though, Ambers bed was still there. In Nina's bed was Sarah, it was pretty obvious that she was sleeping. Suddenly a rock or pebble hit her window, Sarah shook but didn't wake. It seemed like something right out of a cheesy romance movie, hopefully the bachelor wasn't Victor (Nina shuddered at this). After a potato sized rock hit the window, cracking it, Sarah woke (she looked about 15). Sarah rose and opened the window, waiting to see who was down below.

"Lizzy?" Sarah yelled, not even bothering to look in case someone was there.

"No shite. Who else would I be, Victor?" Nina heard a voice below say, Sarah blushed due to embarrassment, hopefully. Sarah then grabbed a rope from under her bed and tied it to her bed pole. Then she threw the rest of the rope out the window. Sarah waited a while then called back to Lizzy.

"Ready?"

"Just don't drop me!" Lizzy replied. Sarah then started to pull the rope, Nina imagined Lizzy scaling the walls at the same time. Sarah's repeated efforts soon seemed to be taking an effect in her. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she gathered the energy for each pull. Sarah eventually started to take short-lived brakes.

"I can't be that heavy… can I?" Lizzy called.

"I dunno, Lizzy, maybe you put on some weight in all the fabulous hotels you're staying in."

"Tell that to the park bench I slept under last night, I'm sure it'll be thrilled with the complement." Lizzy called back, Nina could picture her now, filing her nails while Sarah pulled her up.

"That is an absolutely smashing idea, I'll try that sometime." Sarah replied through gritted teeth, Nina found this extremely amusing.

"Touchy much? Almost there!" Lizzy said as a hand grabbed onto the ledge of the window, a little red with blisters.

Eventually Sarah pulled Lizzy through window, grabbing her wrists. Nina was surprised yet again how different Lizzy looked, her short hair had grown a little, but also had been given curls. Half her bangs were tucked behind her ear, just waiting to fall onto the blue bandanna that was around her forehead. Lizzy hugged Sarah, and then untied the rope from the bed-pole.

"Nice to see you chosen-one." Lizzy said, leaning against Sarah's bedpost.

"If you took the stairs like a normal person, maybe I'd be able to return the compliment." Sarah replied, looking at Lizzy's battered and beaten clothes. "You weren't lying about the park bench were you?"

"No shite." Lizzy was gasping for breath; it didn't take a genius to realize that something was wrong. Sarah helped Lizzy to what would soon be Amber's bed.

"What's wrong?"

"They're after me, looking for you and Rufus…" Lizzy muttered half-heartedly. Sarah had untied the bandanna to find a nasty cut that almost touched her eyebrow.

"Who are they? Please Lizzy! You were fine a second ago!" Sarah shook Lizzy, Nina sighed, knowing that adrenaline had been keeping Lizzy going, but now, she was out.

"The letter in my shirt pocket explains everything, take it." Lizzy whispered, her eyes were still open but barely staying that way. Sarah laid Lizzy out on her side, so she could talk to her as long as possible. Sarah secured the letter and grabbed a butter knife from the dresser right beside her bed. She moved over to a wall and started working at one of the bricks. Slowly it came loose; Sarah pulled it out and placed the letter inside, then replaced the brick. Sarah returned her attention back to Lizzy who seemed like she would pass out soon.

"Turn me so I'm on my back will ye?" Lizzy said, but her voice seemed to be losing its confidence.

"You're demanding for a patient whose life is in my hands."

"You sure about that? Love the sarcasm by the way; it's a nice touch to the Chosen-one package."

"I'm just going to ignore that… How do you sleep on your back? I can't"

"Ha… I just like to look at the floorboards Sarah." Lizzy joked.

AN: I actually like this chapter; I just love the sarcasm, so yeah… As for Nathalia leaving, Emma Watson wanted to leave as well, but as we all know, she didn't. They'll probably have someone replace her if she does; with make-up these days it isn't hard to make someone look like someone else. 


End file.
